Deambospor Buject
Basic Information: Pronunciation: '' Deam-boss-per Bue-ject ''Common Name: Nickname: Galaxy Gazers Conservation Status: Unknown Date of Discovery: 8/25/16 Gender: Non-uniform Temperament: Ambulatory Diet: Oxide elements found in plants Weight: 263 kg Height: 5.60 m (18.37 ft) Description: The Deambopsor Buject is a towering light blue giant with two tails. They have brown legs and hoofed feet. Their faces are tapir-like. The males face spines on their backs and antelope-like horns while the females face pheromone dispensers on their shoulders and no horns. Their beak-like mouths contain hundreds of small interlocking teeth at the back of its jaw and sharp, almost canine teeth at the top of the front jaw, allowing it to cut into trees to get to the sap and nectar inside. The long, bony crest on top of its head contained its nasal passage and may have been used to produce the deep, whale-like sounds that echo across the rocky [[Sesylai Attvaa|'Sesylai Attvaa']] landscape. (The only difference between its subspecies is the antelope-like horns of the subspecies. <- Keeping this here til confusion is cleared up) Behavior: They live in herds normally ranging from 4 to 7 with a matriarch leading the herd as they constantly migrate across the planet. They live in family groups with usually the elder females as leaders and their children, young and old (the older ones helping in the care of the youngsters). Though once the males reach sexual maturity they leave in search of a mate while the females stay for a few more years to help with the new youngsters. This way they learn how to care for their young when they are on their own, what to eat, where to find food, etc. This is why the females are always older than the males. They are ambulatory by nature never staying in one spot for long, and constantly roaming Sesylai. This is most likely caused by the fact that Sesylai is very barren, and thus they must constantly survey the planet for food. Reproduction: During mating season, the many circle-shaped plates on their shoulders are used to attract mates, sending out pheromones to let the males know that the female is in season. Their bright facial coloring is used to attract mates like peacocks, the females picking the brighter of the two males. The males also have a shoving contest to see who can shove the other to the ground and be victor. They also swing their heads into their opponents sides, necks and faces, the horns puncturing their tough skin. This 'shoving contest' is also used for the sexually mature males who won't leave their family herd. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? Diet: Like many creatures that inhabit this strange hot environment they drink the sap and nectar of the trees. They have special teeth to bite into the sap carrying membrane of the tree and drink the sap using their long tongues. They tend to drink a lot more sap than the other creatures in fact they almost completely drain the tree entirely only leaving enough to keep the tree alive and allow the tree to heal. The reason why they consume so much sap is to help regulate body temperature on long tiring migrations across the planet in fact they have a special pouch inside their stomachs to store the sap that they consume. They also eat the web-like leaves and shoots of the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Eggasium_Diumheneus Eggasium Diumheneus]. Predators: These creatures are so large that there is no documented predator found. History and Mythology: A special herd of Deambospor Buject moved Sesylai Attvaa around to have night and day. They were created by [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Levanira Levanira]. Episodes: Category:Fauna Category:Sesylai Attvaa